


Bálsamo para chifres

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera demonstra afeição por sua namorada, de um modo que pode envolver furto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bálsamo para chifres

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Horn balm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324254) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime)



> Classificada como T por um pouco de linguagem sexual e pela Adaar reagir de modo quase obsceno à aplicação de bálsamo. Estou muito apaixonada por essas duas.

Herah era uma mulher prática. Era perfeitamente capaz de compreender que a Inquisição tinha preocupações maiores do que encontrar um bom bálsamo para chifres, e jamais pediria a Josephine para se distrair de suas obrigações por algo tão fútil, mas isso não mudava o fato de que nesse ponto raspá-los era quase uma tentação. Conseguia entender porque isso era moda entre os Tal-Vashoth, a história de parecerem mais ferozes ou assustadores era só uma desculpa, tinha certeza de que a coceira insuportável era a verdadeira razão.

Estava ponderando sobre a possibilidade de criar sua própria receita quando ouviu a porta.

“Honeytongue, está se escondendo aqui?” Sera gritou da porta.

Sorriu involuntariamente, o que muitas vezes acontecia quando estava perto dela. “Sim, esse é o meu esconderijo secreto, o meu próprio quarto, ninguém pensaria em me procurar aqui. Como você desvendou meu plano?” Gritou de volta, e Sera já estava no topo da escadaria quando terminou.

“Muito engraçado, como se você passasse algum tempo descansando.” Rolou os olhos. “Tenho uma coisa para você.” Atirou um pote nas mãos de Herah e depois se jogou na cama ao lado dela.

Herah analisou o pote com cuidado. Parecia algo caro e refinado. O logo era de uma loja de Orlais, e as letras eram tão estilizadas que desistiu de tentar decifrar o que diziam. Malditos orlesianos e seus floreios excessivos, nunca entendeu porque gostavam tanto disso. Abriu o pote e o aproximou do nariz. Havia um cheiro forte de óleos, uma mistura de odores fortes demais que não pareciam combinar, quase como se tivessem sido escolhidos por alguém desesperado para ocultar alguma coisa, mas por detrás deles havia uma fragrância pungente e peculiar que... Arregalou os olhos, finalmente reconhecendo o que era.

“Como...? Onde...?”

Sera sorriu. “Por aí. Não comprei, se é isso que está pensando.”

“Sera! De quem você roubou isso? Deve custar uma fortuna, você precisa devolver.”

Sera grunhiu irritada. “Ugh não peguei de ninguém que vai sentir falta. O Dorian está com isso aí guardado faz dias e não criou coragem de entregar para o Bull, então azar o dele.”

“Isso não é motivo para roubar dele, Sera. Você precisa devolver, não tem jeito de o Dorian conseguir comprar outro a menos que ele roube de todo mundo em Wicked Graces.”

Sera pegou o pote da mão dela, e se posicionou ajoelhada na cama atrás dela. “Para com isso, se quer tanto assim paga uma restituição usando o cofre da Inquisição, mas nós não podemos ter a nossa mensageira deixando marcas de chifre por tudo tentando se coçar.”

Herah se virou rápido demais, quase derrubando Sera. “Não faço isso!”

“Wow, cuidado honeytongue, ou você vai colocar uns furos em mim.”

Herah revirou os olhos. “Como se você não fosse muito mais ágil do que eu. Agora guarda isso e devolve para o Dorian antes que ele perceba e venha reclamar para mim.”

“Nah,” disse Sera enquanto pegava uma quantidade provavelmente excessiva e jogava nos chifres de Herah.

Herah queria reclamar, realmente queria, mas era difícil fazer isso quando pela primeira vez em meses sentia completo alívio da coceira. Quando Sera começou a espalhar o bálsamo, já não conseguia mais se importar com a sua origem. Os dedos talentosos de Sera conseguiam encontrar cada saliência de seus chifres e espalhar perfeitamente o bálsamo, e quando focou sua atenção na junção da pele com os chifres, Herah perdeu completamente o controle, gemendo baixo e se inclinando na direção do contato.

“Porra, não para, aí, bem aí, ahhh.”

“Porra, honeytongue, se soubesse que você soaria tão bem assim teria saqueado o quarto do Dorian muito antes.”

Sera seguia massageando a pele sensível perto dos chifres, e quando atingiu um ponto particularmente delicado, Herah gemeu alto e se deixou cair para trás, fazendo com que as duas caíssem na cama.

“Levanta, você é pesada,” disse Sera, mas estava rindo enquanto tentava empurrar sua amante.

Herah conseguiu se mover o bastante para Sera se sentar, e então apoiou sua cabeça no colo dela, fechando os olhos e suspirando, plenamente relaxada.

“Esquece o que eu disse, o Dorian que se foda. Isso é a melhor coisa do mundo.”

Sera riu. “Ninguém me disse que esse negócio era para ser um super afrodisíaco, dá para ver porque o Dorian comprou.”

Herah sorriu, ainda de olhos fechados. “Não exatamente, não é algo sexual, só é bom para caralho. Não me sentia bem assim fazia meses.”

“Conta outra, essa foi a vez que mais fiz uma mulher gemer sem ter as coxas dela nos meus ombros.”

“É mesmo? Isso só prova que você tem dedos muito talentosos, mas eu já sabia disso.” Finalmente abriu os olhos, olhando fixamente para Sera. “Obrigada, isso foi muito prestativo da sua parte.”

Sera balançou uma mão, dispensando o que disse. “Agradeça ao Dorian, foi ele que pensou em gastar uma fortuna com essa coisinha refinada orlesiana.”

“Não, não, não, não, não. Não vou deixar você escapar dessa. Você fez uma coisa realmente legal por mim, então não adianta fingir que não foi nada. Dessa vez você não vai me convencer de que não se importa.”

“Não estou dizendo que não me importo, estou dizendo para não ler demais nisso.”

“Você é só fachada, kadan, na verdade você é um doce.”

“Vou ignorar você.”

“Não faz isso, gosto de ouvir o som da sua voz.”

Herah tinha fechado os olhos novamente, mas sabia que Sera estava sorrindo. “Então me diz como é que a Inquisidora que tem toda essa gente trabalhando para ela não consegue comprar bálsamo para chifres.”

“Eles não trabalham para mim, trabalham para salvar o mundo. Não sou melhor do que ninguém aqui, e a única diferença entre mim e todos os outros é que tive a sorte de estar no lugar certo na hora certa. Se começar a abusar das pessoas pequenas, logo, logo eles vão me derrubar.”

“É isso que amo sobre você, honeytongue. Bom, não só isso.” Sera se inclinou para a beijar, e a posição era ruim, fazendo com que os chifres cutucassem seu estômago de leve, mas não se importava.

“Awww, amo você também, kadan. Vem cá, me deixa te mostrar um pouco de gratidão.”


End file.
